Can't Be Tamed
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: Alexis was a girl who didn't know her past. All she knew was that Max's family adopted her when she was a little girl, her name, she was beyblader with a Bit Beast and she had that was it. But what else will she discover when she meets the Blade Breakers? I own nothing but the plot, Alexis and her Bit Beast.
1. Blading with the Stars

**"Blading With the Stars!"**

**Alexis Tate was adopted by the Tate family when she was a young girl. She had been in an accident and lost her memories. All that she had that could tell her of her prvious life was a locket with her name on it and her beyblade with her half phoenix, half dragon Bit Beast Dramon. When the divorce happened, Max was taken to Japan with his father and Alexis was stuck with theit mother and was forced to join the All Starz team because of it.**

**"Hey! Alright! Welcome all you spinners to topsy turvey Tippecanoe!" Alexis heard Jazzman say.**

**She blocked him out as she walked pass the stage and went to the back to find her coach and team mates there.**

**"Hey, I'm not late am I?" she asked.**

**"No, actually you're right on time." Judy said.**

**Alexis heard laughing and turned to see the Blade Breakers fooling around. She envied how carefree and trusting they were of each other. They were all friends, which was the total opposite of her team. They didn't even respect their Bit Beasts! They weren't even real Bit Beats, just artificial ones, which freaks her out.**

**"I know you're all very eager to find out who'll play today, but I have to say that's a very hard choice to make." Judy said.**

**"You don't have to worry about all that!" someone said.**

**They all looked over to see the team captain Michael Parker walking over with a smirk on his face, playing with a baseball.**

**"I'm the best so naturally I'm first up. Cool to you? Now, where's my dressing room?"**

**Alexis rolled her red eyes at that. He could be such a pain.**

**"Not so fast! You missed practise, so Emily starts." Judy said.**

**"Give me a break! I've knocked clods of dirt off my cleats bigger than her." Michael said.**

**"She may be small, but she's the best beyblader we've got, other than Alexis." Judy said, smirking.**

**"Huh? I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that!" Michael said, offended since he was the captain.**

**"They both know not to reveal their powers in this silly side show. They're just here to win."**

**"Alright, it's your call Judy if you want to start with the munchkin, that's your bad decision! I'll just go and get some popcorn." Michael said, making Emily laugh.**

**"Get a hot dog while you're at it!"**

**"Why should I listen to you, tiny?"**

**"You know why, Michael? I can beat you with my hands tied behind my back!"**

**"What makes you think you're so good, hmm?"**

**"The fact that I've never lost a match."**

**Alexis scoffed.**

**Emily turned to her, glaring.**

**"What was that?"**

**"I'm sorry, but have you forgotten?" Alexis said as she stood, an emotionless mask on.**

**"The last five times we've battled, your Trygator wasn't enough for my Dramon. So therefor, your claim to fame is lost."**

**Michael, Steve and Eddy snickered as the orange haired girl gritted her teeth at the blunette, seething.**

**"If you don't mind, Mom, I'd like to battle first." Alexis said, fixing her scarlet red eyes on her, burning with a passion to blade.**

**Judy smiled and nodded.**

**"Very well. Permission granted. Don't let us down."**

**"I don't have trust issues like York, so I won't screw up when battling with others!" Alexis said, smiling sweetly just to piss off Emily even further and the boys broke out laughing.**

**"Alright beyblade fanatics, this is what you've been waiting for! We're just about ready to let it rip! It's time to introduce our champion bladers from around the world!" Jazzman said.**

**Alexis got into her place, waiting to be called.**

**First up was Max from the Blade Breakers, her younger brother.**

**Next was Mario from Spintensity.**

**"Alright, Dramon!" Alexis said pulling out her blade and looking down at it. "We're up next. Let's have some fun." The dragon/phoenix beast glowed silver, agreeing with her and she smiled.**

**"And finally, let's hear it for our very own home town sweetheart, the lovely and fierce Alexis of the All Starz!" Jazzman cried.**

**Alexis stepped out, smiling slightly and gave a curt wave to the crowd, noticing her team up front watching her and Emily was still seething. The girl's red eyes sparkled in amusement as she went up to the two boys, Mario holding his hand out and she accepted the gesture, shaking his hand and Max smiled brightly at her, trying to contain his excitment of battling with his older sister. She winked at him as they turned to Jazzman.**

**"Who out there thinks that these three kids can take on our amazing celebrity team? Put your hands together for J-Hart and the Tropical Storm!"**

**The actress and the boxer came out, making everyone cheer.**

**"And the guy who decides to put a stop sign on the corner of beyblading, Mayor McSneeze!" **

"**Welcome everyone to our special charity beyblade competition. Truly we are all so happy that you have taken time to be with us. To watch us beat the pants off the opposing team." The mayor teased, making the three chuckle at his humor.**

"**And now folks. Here's my personal pledge to the charity if we lose today." The mayor continued. A guy in a green suit walked up and handed Jazzman a piece of paper. "You won't believe this! The mayor pledges one million dollars!" The crowd cheered as Jazzman started up the match. "The rules are simple. This is a super tag team match, three-on-three. Everyone lets their blades rip at once! The team with the most surviving beyblades win!" "If you kids are too scared to compete just let us know so these good people can go home and beat the traffic." the mayor said to the group of teens. "Scared? Not a chance your honor." Max replied. Alexis shook her head in amusement as she brought out her blade and launcher, signaling the other two to get into position.**

**At the end of the game, Max, Mario and Alexis ended up winning all three rounds with the girl's patience and guidance that she supplied for them. The two boys cheered and Alexis turned away as the mayor went over to the two boys to congratulate them. The navy haired teen walked down the steps at the back of the stage, smiling down at her blade, watching as Dramon glowed again, a little upset that there wasn't enough excitement. "Ah, come on. You were great, Dramon!" she said.**

**"Lexi!" someone called out.**

**Alexis turned around with a smile as she was tackled by a blonde, orange and green blur and laughed as she returned the hug she got from her baby brother.**

**"Hey there, Maxie, long time no see." she said ruffling his wild hair.**

**Max giggled and jumped back from the hug, his cheeks flushed with excitment at the sight of his older sister standing before him again after being seperated for four months.**

**"I didn't know you were an All Star." he said.**

**"I wanted it to be a surprise. I was pretty surprised too when Mom told me you visited at the lab and were on the Blade Breakers team. Actually, I already knew that from watching the Asian championships. By the way, I am so proud of you. When did you get your Bit Beast?" she asked.**

**Max blushed under the praise of his older sister and pulled out his green blade, handing it out to her so she could see the black and purple turtle resting in the bit chip happily.**

**"I got Draciel from Grandma's necklace. It was during a match with Kai, our team captain. My biy chip broke, so I put the one with Draciel on it since it looked like it would fit and I had him ever since! It's been awesome! Now I know why you take such great care of Dramon all the time." Max said.**

**Alexis chuckled, then looked over her brother's shoulder when she saw his team mates running over to him, looking confused as to why he was talking to someone who was on the opposite team. Max noticed what she was looking at and pouted when he came to realize what this meant.**

**"You have to go now, huh?" he asked.**

**Alexis smiled sadly at him as she flicked a blonde lock out of his face.**

**"Sorry. Be good and don't give your captain a hard time, all right?" she said.**

**"Got it." he giggled.**

**Alexis kissed his forehead and then walked off to go find her team mates.**

**TBC **


	2. Showdown in Vegas

"Showdown In Vegas"

Alexis was looking for Micheal, Steven and Eddy outside of the Glitter Dome. They had skipped practice and were in big trouble when she found the three boneheads. Finally, over the crowd of reporters, she spotted the three and saw that they were talking to the Bladebreakers. They must have been insulting their way of blading if the look on Tyson's face was anything to go by. As quietly as she could be, Alexis walked over to the group and placed her hand on the red haired baseball style blader's shoulder.

"Problem, boys?" she asked pleasantly.

The three All Starz yelped and cowered when they saw her. Noticing this movement, the red eyed girl crossed her arms, frowning at her team mates.

"What did you do wrong this time?" she asked.

The three then stumbled over their words, trying to tell her something that was either the truth or far from it. Whatever it was, she was getting impatient, tapping her foot in time with her growing annoyance. The football player and basketball player saw that, and pointed their fingers at Micheal, shouting "He insulted Max!" and ran behind the opposing team like the cowards they were.

Alexis directed her cold eyes on the redhead, making him gulp in fear. He knew better than anyone how suicidal it was to upset the navy haired girl.

"All of you, go back to the hotel now. Better yet, run there."

"What?" they shouted.

"Call it your punishment for cutting practice. Micheal, you'll get far worse later on. Now go."

Nodding, the three All Starz ran away towards the hotel they were staying at, thanking whatever god that was out there that they didn't get worse than that.

Sighing, Alexis turned back to meet the eyes of the startled Bladebreakers.

"What? Under all that bravado, they're a bunch of wimps."

Max chuckled at that and threw his arms around his big sister, happy to see her again, even though they saw each other yesterday at the charity match.

"Guys, I'd like you to offiacially meet my big sister, Alexis Tate."

The blond pulled his sister's hand, bringing her closer to the three other boys.

"This is Tyson, Ray, Kenny or the Chief and standing over there by himself is Kai." Max finished pointing to the dual haired blader who was standing by the BBA bus.

"Yeah, he's a real loner." Tyson said.

"Hey, when dealing with annoying team mates that make you wanna drive your head through a wall all the time, it's actually a good idea to go off alone to take a breather, calm down. I do it all the time." The red eyed girl said, deffending the other red eyed blader. She didn't know why, but there was something about him that felt familiar, like they had met before.  
"Yeah, she's right." Ray said.

Alexis looked back over to Kai and saw Emily chatting him up. Rolling her eyes, she then faced her brother, smiling down at him sweetly, then excused herself from the group to go get in some extra training. She waved to them, then called over her shoulder to the ginger haired tennis style blader.

"Yo, York, quit harresing the guy and let's go, before Mom goes ballistic!"

She smirked she heard the other girl huff, then run after her.

"Good luck tomorrow, boys!"

The All Starz were sitting in the stands to watch the match between the Bladebreakers and some Spanish team battle, because Judy wanted to record more data, hopefully from Kai. Alexis wanted to go to watch her little brother kick some serious ass. Micheal sat beside the navy haired girl on her left, making sure there was space between them. He did not feel like making her mad after the hell he got from her last night for being mean to her brother.

Remind him to never do that again.

The match began with Kai going up against some guy named Miguel(not the one from Beyblade G-Revolution), who had a guitar styled launcher and was tone deaf. When Kai let his beyblade fly into the ring, Dramon began acting up, as if she was excited. Alexis pulled her blade out and looked down at her bit chip as it glowed vibrantly.

"What's wrong?" Micheal asked as he noticed her looking down at her beyblade.

"I don't know." she told him.

Kai made quick work out of the annoying Spainard and went back to his seat, also trying to figure out why Dranzer was acting weird, like she was both thrilled and sad. It was strange. But she was trying to tell him something, he just wasn't sure what it was or why it was important.

Emily didn't get any data out of Kai's match, which caused Judy to become irritated, while Alexis smirked. He obviously lashed out a great amount of power to distrupt the frequencies of the cameras to be unable to record them. "Clever, Hiwatari." she muttered, amused.

When Max came, she saw Kai had pointed them out to the blond and she waved down at her brother, signaling to the jocks that if they said anything bad about her brother again, she'd throw them off the balcony.

Not wanting to take the chance to upset the red eyed female, the three left, leaving the three women there to watch the match. Emily asked if Judy wanted to leave, but the blonde said she wanted to stay to collect some more data, but Alexis knew better. She saw the twinkle of pride and happiness in her blue eyes. Alexis smiled at her mother and took her hand in hers as they watched the match.

"Max!" Alexis called.

After the match, she decided to go congratulate the Bladebreakers on their victory.

"Lexi!" the blond yelled.

He ran over to his sister and pounced on her again, cuddling up to her like a child would to his mother.

She laughed as she ran her fingers through his bangs, pushing them out of his face as his team mates ran over, surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tyson.

Max pulled away from his sister, but still stood next to her with his usual smile.

"I came to congragulate you you guys on a great match. You had Emily and my mom realing with that new power you displayed." she said with a playful wink.

"Why are you being so nice to us?" asked Kenny.

Alexis crossed her arms, looking at him with calculating eyes.

"Why shouldn't I be?" she asked.

"We're on the opposit team as you. We're enemies and yet here you are talking to us like we're friends." Kenny said.

"What, do you want me to act like a know it all, stuck up brat like the others?" she asked her eyes narrowing.

Kenny gulped at the look he was getting from her.

"Just because my team mates are obnoxious, rude, arrogant and crude like that, doesn't mean I am. I don't like to be judged based on the people whom I'm forced to be around." she stated.

Kai looked at her, frowning as he saw the look she was giving the mousy boy. It was similar to the ones he gives whoever was unfortunate enough to get on his bad side. One only a Hiwatari should be able to duplicate.

"Uh, you're right. I'm sorry." Kenny said bowing his head to avoide her cold red eyes.

Alexis closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to calm herself before she opened them again, the icyness gone and replaced with guilt and forgivness for nearly giving the boy a heart attack.

"It's fine, but you really shoudn't judge others that quickly. It only causes problems. Why do you think the boys are so scared to get on my bad side?" she asked with a smirk, gaining one from Kai as the others laughed in good humor.

"Well, I should get going." Alexis said pulled away from the group.

"Ah, do you have to?" Max asked pouting cutely making his sister giggle at his face.

She gently cuffed him under the chin and left, feeling confused when she heard her Bit Beast cry out in pain as well as the cry of some sort of bird.

Was that Dranzer?

TBC


	3. Viva Las Vegas

"Viva Las Vegas"

Alexis stood outside of the dome watching as the scientists unloaded all the gear that was needed for recording data and testing her teammates and herself for their health level.

She was bored, but smiled when she saw the BBA bus arrive.

Dramon cried out when the bus stopped and Kai stepped off first.

He seemed to have heard the cry and looked over in Alexis' direction as his teammates got off the bus.

The Blade Breakers looked around at all the equipment being unloaded in surprise and fascination, then turned their heads over to the truck that Judy, Emily and Alexis were standing outside of, the blonde woman pointing to one of the workers where to bring each machine.

"Hey, Mom! Lexi!" Max called.

"Max? Morning, Max." Judy greeted, not really paying her son any attention, which made Alexis frown at her.

"What's goin' on out here with all this high tech stuff, Emily?" Tyson asked.

"Just some standard BBA equipment. Everything we need to keep our team running smoothly." Emily said smugly.

Alexis glared at the machines.

She didn't know why, but ever since she was a child she hated labs and big machines like this.

They made her feel scared and weak.

Kenny said he wasn't feeling too well, being compared to these beyblade mechanics and such was really taking a harsh blow to his pride and the others weren't impressed with it at all, Tyson even said so and that they were still going to win making Alexis smile at him, impressed by his confidence and passion.

Emily teasing checked a calculator and said the Blade Breakers would loose.

"What, are you some kind of psychic or something?" Tyson asked.

"No silly, I simply analyzed you're team's data and it said you'd loose in the first round." Emily said.

"Isn't that what you said to me?" Alexis asked with a smirk.

The ginger haired girl glared at the blunette.

"Your data has its faults considering you've never bested me in a match before. Practice what you preach, York."

Judy shook her head at the display and called Emily off to get some work done.

Alexis watched the girl go, smirking all the while with her arms crossed.

"You two really don't get along." Ray stated.

"Never have." she said.

Her smirk faded into a smile as she looked at the boys.

"Good luck in your match today, I'll be cheering for you." she said walking off.

"You better win. I wanna meet you in the finals!" she called over her shoulder.

"You know it!" Tyson yelled back.

Alexis stood in the stands to watch the first match of the Blade Breakers and the Savage Slammers, who were really just a group of island boys who had animal based attack styles.

Ray was sent out first to go against Diego who didn't do much during the battle, which aggravated Ray.

Alexis narrowed her eyes.

That wasn't good.

If she lost his patience and concentration, then he would lose the match, he didn't even seem to be treating Diego like a true opponent because of how laid back the kid was.

She decided to walk down to join the boys in their box to watch the match, no harm in it.

She walked down the steps and went over to the box that held the four boys, the bluenette boy dressed in primary colors looking up and over to her when he heard footsteps.

"Alexis?" Tyson asked when she got over to them.

"What are you doing here?" Kenny asked.

The blunette female ignored them.

"Hey Ray." she called.

The Chinese boy turned his gold eyes over to her, surprised.

"Don't underestimate him. He may seem harmless, but he's just waiting until you've let your guard down to attack. That's the power of his iguana attack. Keep calm and stayed focussed." she advised.

He still seemed surprised by her sudden need to help them, but just nodded and went back to the match.

He evaded the boy's advances and knocked the blade into the water.

Ray thought that the match was over and turned around to face his friends, not seeing the boy's smile, but Kai and Alexis did, knowing nothing good was going to come out of it.

"Don't turn your back!" Alexis yelled out.

Diego then called on the iguana attack, his beyblade rising from the water and knocking Ray's Driger down into the water.

The navy haired girl sighed and sat down next to Kai, noticing a calculating look in his red eyes.

Like her, he knew what was going to happen too, but didn't help out like she had tried to do.

"Hey Ray, way to give it your best shot, bud." Tyson said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry guys." the boy apologized as he joined his friends.

"It's OK." Max said.

"No, Tyson's right. I messed up. Sorry. He caught me off guard and then when he went in to attack mode, I guess I wasn't ready for him." Ray said.

"So what are you saying?" Tyson asked.

"Don't underestimate them." Alexis said making the boys look at her.

"You'd think that would be obvious." Kai said from beside her.

"I guess I should have listened to you, huh?" Ray said to Alexis.

The girl stood up, knowing it was time for her to go before her mom got mad that she was late for her own match and benched her for it.

"There's a reason I want you guys to make it to the finals. You all have way too much talent to waste. Don't act like my idiot teammates by judging other people like how you just did with the Slammers or else..." she trailed off at that as she left them.

Alexis strolled into the arena her team was in and got up to face her opponent.

It was a boy named Cayde and she made quick work out of him, but still acted like a good sport about it and shook his hand after their battle for doing well.

Steve went up next and finished the match off in record time, sending the boy he was up against, Trevor's blade flying up into the balcony.

Alexis looked up to see her brother and others were there watching.

She smiled at them, knowing that they must have won, then looked around her team, annoyance setting in when she saw someone wasn't present.

"Where the hell is Michael?" she asked.

"Don't know." Eddy said.

The announcer said that they had a special treat for everyone and Alexis looked up as she saw the dome opening up and glared as she saw the idiot she was looking for had jumped out of a plane and was parachuting down to the arena.

Judy and Emily were also pretty annoyed, but they knew to leave this to Alexis to handle.

"Why does he have to be such a show off?" Emily asked as he blew a kiss to his fans, the women in the crowd going crazy.

"Michael Parker, you get your ass over here right this second!" Alexis snarled, her red eyes blazing.

Steve and Eddy flinched at the anger in her tone and started sneaking off to find a place to go hide while she ripped their team captain a new one.

"Give me that head set." the girl said taking the mic from her mother who handed it over.

"That stunt was completely unauthorized! Expect to be running laps until your legs give out and you'll also be cleaning the bathrooms." she said into the mic.

"Ah, come on, that's totally bogus!" Michael complained.

"So was that stunt."

Michael sighed and went to battle his opponent, Pee Wee, and looked up to the balcony to see the Blade Breakers were there watching the match.

Alexis noticed and warned him to not do anything else stupid for today.

The red head made quick work out of Pee Wee, calling on the power of his eagle Bit Beast, Trygle, who completely shattered the boy's blade.

Michael returned to his team's side and jumped back when he was met by one of the fiercest, iciest glares he had ever seen.

He gulped in fear as Alexis walked up to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, dragging him off.

He shot pleading looks to Judy, Emily, Steve and Eddy, but they all stayed where they were for their own safety.

It was safe to say that the captain wasn't going to be able to compete for a day or so after Alexis was through with him.

TBC


	4. My way or the Highway

"My Way or the Highway"

Alexis was at the dome, looking for the Blade Breakers down at the box they were in for their last match before they see if they would be going up against the All Starz team.

Like normal, Kai was the first one she found for some odd reason.

He seemed to be able to tell that she was there because e turned around, the movement making his long white scarf whip around gracefully.

She smiled at him in greeting as she walked over to him.

"Hey. So where are the others?" she asked.

"Probably looking for Tyson." he said.

"Does he make a habit out of being late?" she asked.

Kai scoffed and crossed his arms.

"If he was actually early or on time, it would be a sure sign of the apocalypse." he said.

Alexis laughed, placing her hands on her hips, surprised with how at ease the two bladers felt around each other, Kai actually let a small grin make its way onto his lips.

"He sounds like Michael." Alexis said.

"By the way, what happened to him after you dragged him off?" Kai asked.

The navy haired girl's lips quirked upwards in a smug fashion as her nose wrinkled as she remembered what happened after the stunt the American had pulled yesterday at their match.

The dual haired boy's face took on a look of amusement as he noticed how hard the girl was trying to not smile or laugh about what she had done.

"Let's just say...he got in some over time practise." she said.

"And is unable to battle?" he asked, eyebrow rose.

"Pretty much." she sang playfully getting a laugh out of him.

He stopped and his face went back to its usual cold mask as the other members of his team came over, Max running over to his sister and flinging his arms around her to give her a hug that nearly sent her toppling over onto the ground.

She hugged him back, laughing as she ruffled his hair, Kenny and Ray greeting her kindly before Kai demanded to know if they had found out where Tyson was, but they had no luck.

Alexis volunteered to go off and find him, but was stopped by a weird groaning noise.

The group all turned to see Tyson had finally shown up, but was sickly pale, his eyes looked dead and his cheeks were sore like he had been throwing up.

"Hey, guys, what's happening? Oh, hi there, Alexis, good to see you again. Are you guys ready to rock, 'cause I know I am." Tyson said, wobbling on his feet.

"T-Tyson?" Kenny asked as he, Ray, Max and Alexis stepped back, freaked out by his living dead look.

"That's my name; don't wear it out, Chief. I know you think I got sick from eating too much yesterday, but its Dragoon who's feeling under the weather. He'll be fine soon. He just needs to settle his stomach, that's all." the boy said.

Kai and Alexis shared a look of disbelief reflected in their red eyes.

"He does or you?" Kenny said.

Tyson's stomach started making some gross noises and he held it in pain.

"I just need to...wash my hands, that's all!" Tyson said as he started to go for the restroom.

"I told him that fifth trip to the buffet was a mistake. He'll have that stomach ache all day!" Kenny said exasperated.

"What's he planning on doing? Grossing out the other team with stomach noises?" Max asked.

"He's doing a fine job at it to me." Alexis dead panned putting a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"We'll have to list Tyson as an unhealthy. He can't compete." Kenny said making Tyson rush over to them.

"But, chief, it's the semi-final match of the American tournament!"

"I know that."

"I'm part of this team! I can't just sit on the side lines!" Tyson yelled getting up close to Kenny's face, desperation clear in his face.

"Dude, you look like a zombie." Alexis remarked crossing her arms.

"That'll scare our opponents!"

"The only thing scary is your desperation." Kai said making the female blunette bite her lip to hide her amusement as the boys all looked at him.

"You can barely stand, let alone fight, Tyson."

"I may be a bit wobbly, but I'm fine." Tyson said making the girl give him a hard look like the dual haired boy was.

"Are you kidding me? A light breeze could blow you over." Kai and Alexis chorused, making everyone stare at them in surprise.

"Says you two!" Tyson yelled weakly, but fell over when Kenny blew on him.

"I wouldn't make any of my team mates' fight in that condition, even if I didn't like them. I'd throw them in a hospital room while they recovered instead of making it worst." Alexis said, her red eyes flashing.

She may not like her team mates and how they act, but she would be damned if she allowed them to hurt themselves in any way. She still cared for their wellbeing, even when she would hit them for not doing anything to train, respecting her or anyone else and would let their egos get in the way of their thinking.

"Someone has to substitute for Tyson in the third session." Kai said.

"It can't be either Max or me." Ray said making Alexis look at him with a look that asked if he were stupid.

"So I will." Kai said, shocking everyone.

"Kai, you mean-" Kenny was cut off by Tyson pushing past him to look at their captain.

"Are you sure?" Tyson asked.

Alexis looked at all of them confused.

Why wouldn't Kai want to battle?

After all, he is their captain and the only other member on the team who could blade, so why was it such a surprise for him to offer to take Tyson's place?

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in the bathroom!" Tyson yelled as he ran away after his stomach started acting up again, everyone giving him disturbed looks.

"That was some quick thinking, Kai." Kenny complimented, making him sigh.

"What other choice did we have, Kenny?"

"Don't pretend that this is a chore for you. You like to beyblade as much as we do. You'll have fun filling in for Tyson." Kenny said with a smile making Kai scoff.

"Not against this team I won't." he said.

Alexis looked over to see Spintensity was on the other side of the beydish, Mario from the charity math standing there smugly with his two team mates, a purple haired girl named Frankie and a blonde, tanned man named Luiz.

"Spintensity is one of those question mark teams and that means you'll never know what they're going to do." Kai said.

"Ah, don't worry. I bet you guys will beat them hands down." Alexis said.

"Just keep you focus, don't underestimate them, use your head and do your best. It'll be an easy win." she said.

"I hope you're right, Alexis." Ray said.

The match then began with Max going up against Luiz, the younger blonde looking up to the stands to see that his and Alexis' mother was there watching the match.

Alexis looked up at her other with narrowed eyes, knowing that she was just there to gather information and not watch her own son's match, which really got on her nerves.

Max was her real child, not her, so Judy should be putting some time in her busy schedule for him.

The beydish was based off of a track in New Jersey that had the statue of Liberty in the center, the track looking very difficult with all the turns and loops it made.

Luiz was a dancer and powered his beyblade with his dancing and Alexis was annoyed by the horrible samba music that was playing.

Max was struggling, but Kai advised him to follow the beats that Luiz was using to turn the tables on him and won.

Luiz playfully suggested that he could teach Max how to dance sometime, making Alexis pull her brother away from the beydish, saying that he didn't need any dance lessons as long as he didn't copy their father's moves.

Ray and Frankie were up next and it turned into a battle of speed between them.

Frankie pulled a few optical illusions, but they didn't work on Ray as he tore up the track and sent her blade flying back into her hands.

During their match though, Alexis couldn't help but notice that it seemed like they were flirting, but shook it off since it wasn't her business in the first place.

Lastly were Kai and Mario.

Tyson had come in, feeling better and he and Max went off to go see Judy since she had left before.

Kai easily knocked Mario's blade out of the dish and the Blade Breakers were declared the winners.

After the match, Kai went up to talk with Alexis, the two of them walking together outside away from the eyes of others.

"So, I guess you're not going to be participating in the finals then?" she asked.

"No, I'm not. Are you?" he asked.

"Nope." she shook her head from side to side.

They both stopped outside of the dome, looking up at the sky, taking in the beautiful colors of the sunset.

"I guess you already know about our Bit Beasts acting up around each other." Kai said suddenly.

Alexis looked at him, her red his looking exactly like his with the same determination and curiosity in them.

"Yeah, I do. What I don't know is why." she said.

"Maybe there's a way we can find out." Kai said turning his body to fully face her.

"And that is?" she asked copying his stance.

"A battle. Between the two of us." he said.

Alexis thought it over, startled by the cried of her Dramon and the dual haired boy's Dranzer.

They sounded like they were protesting the prospect of the battle, but their masters ignored them.

They needed to know what the connection between the two beasts were and if a battle was the only way to do it, then that's what they were going to do.

"We'll meet at the hotel at 8:00 pm on the dot." Alexis said.

"On the roof." Kai added.

"Don't tell anyone." Alexis said as if she were reading his mind.

They both nodded in agreement, then parted ways, neither of them aware of the two narrowed gold eyes watching them after hearing the entire conversation.

TBC...


	5. A Shocking Discovery

"A Shocking Discovery"

Alexis was on the roof top of the hotel, watching the lights of the city, feeling a little despressed that they blocked out the beauty of the stars and full moon above.

She was holding her snow white and plum colored beyblade in her hands, anticipation and worry set in her as she waited for Kai to arrive for their match.

They both could tell that their Bit Beasts didn't want them to go through with this battle, nut they had to know what was going on between the two beasts that gave the two masters a strange bond to each other.

What were they hidding?

Alexis checked her watch and saw that there was about thirty seconds left until it was time for Kai to arrive, so she tried to see if she could speak with her Bit Beast, asking what Dranzer was to her, but Dramon kept silent, refusing to answer.

The sound of a door creaking open made her snap out of her thoughts and turn to see the master of the phoenix had arrived and he appeared to be in the same state as her.

He walked over to her, confidense in every stride, but also a slight hint of nervousness that no one could easily see unless they were watching him properly.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, lets do it." she said.

They both pulled out their launchers, sliding their ripcords into their sloys and attaching their blades onto their launchers, than took their stances to prepare for the battle, unsure of the results, but confident of being able to reveal something when they had their Bit Beasts fight.

"Three..." Kai counted.

"Two..." Alexis continued.

"One." they chorused.

"LET IT RIP!"

They pulled their ripcords, sending their respective blades flying just as Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny and the All Starz all came barging onto the roof, watching as the red and blue blade clashed harshly with the white and purple blade, sending out sparks of energy.

"Alexis, what are yoy doing?" Judy demanded.

"Stay out of this, Mother!" ALexis yelled at her, her red eyes glowing.

"Kai, why are you doing this?" Tyson asked.

"That's none of your concern! This is something we had to do, so don't interfere!" Kai yelled at them, his red eyes glwoing as well.

The two blades circled each other, each glowing with the energy of their power, close to releasing.

Emily pulled out her lap top and was about to start recording the data, but was stopped when a blast of white flames was sent her way, making her drop the electrical device to escape getting hit as it was caught of fire and melted.

"Hey, what was that for?" she yelled.

"stay out of this. This is between Kai and I."

"But Lexi, why?" MAx asked.

The two blades both caught on fire as they clashed, Dranzer and Dramon crying out as they prepared to rise.

"I need to know-" Alexis said, her body shaking in anticipaton as she felt a familiar feeling when battling with Kai.

"Just what does this all mean to me." Kai finished her thought, in the same predicment she was in.

"DRANZER!"

"DRAMON!"

With the comands of their masters, the two beasts rose out of their blades, the red and white lights blinding everyone at first with the power they radiated.

Dranzer revealed herslef as a magnificent red bird with gold in her mane of hair and decornating her plum like tails and wings.

Dramon was a dragon covered in silvery white feathers, a purple stomach, four purple spikes on her tail, the long delicate neck of a swan and wings and purple around her eyes.

Everyone stared up at the two large Bit Beasts as they gave out their own cries, but not of battle.

"Whoa, that's Alexis' Bit Beast?" Tyson asked.

"It's...amazing." Ray said staring at the dragon/phoenix hybrid.

"It's power levels are off the chart! It's pretty much even with Kai's!" Kenny exclaimed as he typed on his lap top.

The two master watched in awe as their Bit Beasts seemed to not attack each other, but were just staring at each other with longing gazes, both feamle beasts looking sad and happy as they looked into the other's eyes.

Kai and Alexis met their red eyes across from each other, feeling weird as there seemed to be an over flow of emotions reflecting through them, wondering why they could feel such a powerful feeling of love from their Bit Beasts.

"What's going on? Why aren't they attacking?" Michael asked.

"Who knows." Eddy said.

Judy watched as the two teens looked at each other and couldn't help but notice how alike the two of them look, especially those firey red eyes that always held a flame that could never be exstinguished.

Her eyes widened in shock as she looked up at the Bit Beasts as they seemed to start singing a soft, gentle lullaby.

"Could it be...?" she asked.

Dramon and Dranzer began to circle each other, dancing around as they softly sang a old lullaby that made their masters stare at them in confusion and shock as they tried to figure out what was going on.

"Why doe sthis feel so...right?" Alexis asked as she tried remembering where she had heard this song before.

"It can't be possible that...we met before?" Kai asked losing his usual cold mask.

They both met eyes, feeling a wave of sadness and shock consume them as they both saw flashes of their childhood. A childhood that neither could remeber due to some terrible accident or traumatic experience.

A scene of the two of them at the age of 5 dressed in cute snow outfits and playing with two adults flashed into their minds.

The man looked exactly like Kai, only older with his same hair style, but his hair was a ink black color and his eyes were the same firey red as the two.

The woman looked exactly like Alexis would if she were an adult, the same navy hair fallinng into graceful waves down her back, a serene look in her amethyst eyes as she scooped up the two giggling kids, kissing their heads as the man walked over to them, smiling proudly at his family.

Alexis and Kai stared at each other with tears in their eyes as they came to realize what the connection they had was.

"We're-" Alexis began as tears fell from her eyes.

"-Siblings." Kai finished with a soft look.

Dramon and Dranzer cried out in confirmation as everyone else just stared at them in shock at the discovery.

"What? How is that possible?" Tyson cried out in disbelief.

"But how can they be siblings? Alexis is Max's sister!" Kenny cried shaking his head.

"But you've gotta admit, Alexis looks more like Kai than she does Max." Ray said.

Max looked down with a sad look in his blue eyes.

"She's not my real sister." he said.

His team mates and the All Starz all looked at him, surprised since none of them had known about this information until now.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

Max looked up and met everyones' gaze, but turned his face to his mother as she cleared her throat to make everyone face her.

"When she was younger, we found Alexis out in the middle of a forest in Russian, dazed and confused, unaware of her whereabout or anything about her life. The only indication of knowing what her name was was because of the necklace around her neck that had her name engraved on it." as Judy said this, Alexis' hand flew up to grasp the necklace, feeling like it was her only life line to her past along with her Bit Beast until she had met Kai.

The dual haired boy was the first to call back his blade, Dranzer returning to her master as Dramon followed her example, the two blades flying back to their masters' waiting hands.

The two teens looked at each other, unsure of what to do next.

Kai took in a deep breath before he walked over to her, his sister, scanning her face as he fought down the emotions of happiness and love he felt when they made the discovery.

He had always felt that a part of him were missing, like it had been tore away from him forcefully, but whenever he first saw Alexis he felt like that missing piece had been found and was trying to mend with each encounter they had.

The look in her eyes told him that she felt the same.

He stopped about a foot away from before they both looked over to their audiance, glaring as they seemed to be watching them expectantly.

When they didn't get the hint, the two siblings turned their glare on more harsher and crossed their arms, confusing everyone as they tried not to cower in fear at the sight.

One of them giving off that glare was scary enough, but two of them was about all you needed to piss youself in fear.

"What?" they asked.

"Can we get some privacy here?" Kai demanded.

"You think we were going to do some emotional family reunion thing with everybody watching it like it was a new drama on TV, you're all crazy." Alexis said.

"Ah, come on, are you guys serious?" Tyson whined.

When their glares grew colder, the group flinched and jumped back befire they all shoved each other out of the way as they ran to the door, eager to escape the looks that would strike terror into the heart of the Devil.

Once the roof top was cleared of anyone who wasn't of blood relation, the two teens lost their glares and faced each other, smiles curving their lips.

"So now that we're alone, we can be all sappy, right?" Alexis teased.

Kai laughed and threw his arms around his sister, pulling her in close as they both cried tears of joy at being reunited, swearing that if the others were secretly watching this behind the closed door that was suspiously creaked open, they would kill them all.

Except Max.

TBC...


	6. Alexis' Loyalties

"Alexis' Loyalties"

Alexis had been pulled away from Kai during their bonding session to join the team to meet their boss whom she hated with a fiery passion since he was a great big jerk.

The team were all at the hotel and Alexis was forced out of her normal jeans, black tank top and black sneakers and into a plum colored sun dress for the meeting so she would appear presentable.

The others didn't have to dress up because they weren't Judy's child.

Alexis tried to hide her annoyance of the looks she was getting from the boys who were not used to seeing her in girly outfits and forced a smile when a tall blonde haired man in an expensive suit and some of his bodyguards came into the room.

"Well, what a warm greeting!" he said.

"Hello All Starz."

"Douglas, you made it." Judy said pleasantly.

"Just in time too. We're ready to win." Michael said.

Alexis refrained from making a snappy retort about how much easier it would be if he actually showed up to practice, but she felt divided in her loyalties.

Her mother was the coach of this team and these people, even though they didn't respect or listen to her, were her teammates, but the Blade Breakers treated her more like their friend.

Not to mention her foster brother and biological brother were both on that team.

She and Kai were having a discussion before about her quitting the All Starz and joining the Blade Breakers.

The others were eavesdropping on them and barged into the room, talking about how much they would love her being on the team and Max gave her his famous puppy dog pout.

The truth was, she wanted to join, but she didn't know if she could.

The All Starz all sat down as Judy did a presentation on how the team had improved, while the others waited outside.

"Bored?" asked Eddy.

Alexis looked over to him.

"What could have possibly given you that idea?" she asked dryly.

Steve chuckled.

"You always hated stuff like this. I bet you'd rather be spending some time with your long lost brother instead." he said.

"Well, considering he's a much better blader and conversationalist than you, yeah I really would." Alexis said with a smirk when the greenette glared at her.

"You've been having divided loyalties ever since you first found out Max was on the other team. Now that you've learned Kai is your brother, it's gotten worse." Emily said with a frown.

Alexis shot the shorter girl a glare, making her back down.

"That's not-"

"Yes it is!" Michael insisted, not even letting her finish.

"You haven't even been interested in this tournament at all. You keep sneaking off to go hang out with the Breakers. If you like them so much, then why don't you just join them? We don't need you anyway!"

Alexis had to admit that that did hurt her feelings.

After all, her team mates had just told her that they didn't even want her around.

She looked over at the group, surprising them when they didn't see her famous glare, but were confronted with her pained red eyes.

"I was going to say that Max and Kai aren't the only reasons why I kept going off to see the team. Tyson, Ray and Kenny have all treated me like I was already a member of their team. Like a real friend. I got the things from them that none of you could offer because you don't even understand it at all. I've been wondering if you guys even had what they have at all." she said with a sad smile.

The All Starz kept quiet, unsure of what to say to that. This was the first time that Alexis had ever shown emotion other than her annoyance and anger around them. The only other times they had seen her with a true smile and even be sad was around the Blade Breakers.

"What do they have that we don't?" asked Eddy.

"Compassion, friendship, respect and honor." Alexis said.

She sighed and turned her back on her teammates.

"Kai and the others offered me a spot on their team." she said shocking them.

"You didn't agree did you?" asked Emily appalled.

"No." she said making everyone sigh in relief.

"But..." she said making everyone tense up again.

She turned her head to look at them, her navy bangs falling into her eyes, shadowing them.

"I've been thinking about it. I might join them after the tournament is done. I don't know. I want to be with Kai and Max, get to know my new friends a little more, but..."

She tensed her shoulders as she thought over if she should join or not.

Would that really be a good idea?

What would her mother say about this all?

Would she not even care like Emily, Steve, Eddy and Michael didn't or would she be against the idea for the good of the team or be against it because she didn't want her daughter gone?

No one here even seemed to care about what she had to say, not even her own mother, real or not.

It was hard to have a voice and be unheard unless you had to change up your attitude to that of someone cold and angry all the time just to be heard.

"But maybe if you can prove that you're even worth it, that even have those things, then maybe I will stay on this team."

She turned to face them fully, taking in their conflicted faces.

"If you really want me to stay, then prove it. If not, at least you won't have to worry about me hounding you down to train anymore."

With that being said, the navy haired girl left them to go see her true friends and family members.

She stopped in front of the door feeling a little nervous, unsure if she had made the decision.

She took in a deep breath to calm down and then knocked on the door three times.

Alexis waited patiently for the door to open.

The door swung open with a small squeak and she was met with the gold eyes of a Chinese boy who was staring at her in surprise.

"Lex, hey." Ray said with a smile.

Alexis smiled in return.

Ray stepped back and allowed her to walk in, which she did and he closed the door behind him.

"You look great, by the way." he said sincerely earning a shy blush from her.

Sincerity and manners, there's a few more things her team lacked.

The boys had all made comments about how weird it was to see her in a dress because she had always dressed so often like a boy that they were beginning to wonder if she was trying to hide her lack of a feminine body.

They were all pretty surprised when they saw that she had a decent figure.

"Thanks." she said.

The neko jin ( 'half cat person' he had told her that was what he was earlier on when she asked why he looked like a cat) lead her into the room where all of his teammates were sitting, going over their plan for the tournament.

"Hey guys, look at the surprise we got." Ray said happily.

The others all looked up, smiles coming onto all of their faces, including Kai's when they saw who was standing by his side.

"Lexi!" Max jumped up from his seat and hugged his sister tightly, getting a laugh out of her at his affection.

"Welcome back, Alexis." Kenny greeted.

"Hey, Chief." she said.

Max pulled away from the hug and took his sister's hand, leading her to a seat next to Kai, who gave her a small smile and nod, and sat her down as he went back to Tyson and Ray took a seat on her other side.

"So what brings you here all dressed up like that? Did you just come from a party?" Tyson asked in curiosity.

"Business meeting. I sort of bailed early though." she said.

"Really?" asked Max.

"What happened?" Ray asked.

Kai sensed the conflict in his sister and put a hand on her shoulder in some form of comfort, making her feel better and smile at him in gratitude making him nod in response.

"My teammates and I got into an argument, like always." she said.

The others frowned at that.

They had all really come to like the girl.

She was really smart and kind.

She also brought out a new side to Kai that they all were happy to see.

She was someone that made them all determined to prove to her that they were strong and could win any match as long as they fought with everything they had in them and even if they did that and lost she would just smile and tell them how proud she was that they gave it their all.

If the All Starz couldn't tell how awesome she was then they didn't even deserve her.

"You can hang out here with us." Tyson said.

Alexis looked at the blue haired boy with a smile.

"Thanks. But don't you have to work on getting ready for the finals?" she asked.

"We can all start training by battling each other. You can also battle with us." Ray suggested with an eager smile.

Kai shot him a warning look, making the neko jin wince.

The enigma of beyblade had really gotten into the role of over protective brother when he found out about Alexis being his sister.

"That's a great idea. After all, Alexis is one of the best members of the team." Kenny said.

"Ha! Try the best member, Chief." came the reply of Dizzy.

Alexis got up from her seat and looked down at the bespectacled boy's lap top.

"Hey Dizzy." she greeted.

She had been confused about how the boy had gotten his Bit Beast, Dizara, trapped into his computer during a storm, but let it go and accepted it.

The female beast had wit and a good sense of humour, so she found herself liking her easily.

"Hey Lex. Anyway, with the data that I've gathered on the All Starz, Alexis here is the number one member on the team due to her power and skill." Dizzy said bringing up some images of Alexis and her Bit Beast, Dramon.

"It's true. No one on my team has ever beaten me in a battle yet, not even a tie." Alexis said standing up.

Tyson shot up to his feet with his Dragoon beyblade in his hands, ready to rise to the challenge.

"We'll see about that!" he said.

Max and Ray both stood up, holding their Driger and Draciel beyblades too.

Alexis smirked and pulled out her blade, Dramon glowing slightly at the idea of a good battle.

"Well, what are we waiting for, boys?" she asked.

The boys all got up and started leading her out the door to go and train, Kenny gather up with lap top and Kai standing up slowly and following behind and a leisure pace.

TBC


	7. Battles and Family Names

"Battles and Family Names"

The Blade Brakers had been training for an hour now, everyone going up against each other before they went to face off with Alexis.

Ray and Max had went first, Ray coming out the winner.

Tyson and Kai were after that, Kai winning, but that didn't surprise their female friend at all.

Max and Tyson went next, Tyson winning and then finally Ray and Kai battled, the latter mention winning again as Alexis just stood on the sidelines with Kenny, wathing them, studying their moves and stratagies.

Finally, Tyson and Kai ended in a draw and they decided to let the Dragoon master go up against her since Dranzer and Dramon refused to battle each other.

Alexis and Tyson both walked up to the beydish, the other three boys watching as they got their launchers ready.

"Are you ready to lose, Lex?" asked Tyson playfully.

"You might want to watch your mouth, Ty. I'm not one to back down from a battle so easily and I never hold back."

Max was the ref and counted down for they as they took their positions.

"Three...two...one..." said Max.

"LET IT RIP!"

Alexis and Tyson pulled their rip cords, sending their blades flying to the beydish, both landing in it gracefully and then Dragoon began to chase Dramon around and tried to hit her, but the female beast easily evaded each attack.

After five minutes of the game of cat and mouse, Tyson finally devided to call out his dragon, the blue and silver spirit rising up out of his blade, causing a small hurricane making everyone but Alexis and Kai cover their heads to brace themselves from the storm.

"Hey, that's cute trick." she said.

"Yeah, well it gets better. Dragoon, go!" Tyson yelled.

Dragoon then rammed into the other blade, reving it up against the side of the dish.

"He's got her now!" Ray said.

"Don't be too sure." Kai said making everyone look at him.

"She hasn't even begun to use her full power yet. In fact...she isn't even at half yet." he stated with a proud smirk.

The others turned back and watched Alexis, seeing that she was unaffected by her blade getting hit and the storm blowing her hair and dress around her.

"ALexis is a top blader for a reason. She keeps calm during any crisis and focusses no matter what. But watch out because when she gets the upper hand-" Dizzy said.

"What if she gets the upper hand?" asked Kenny.

"Just watch."

Alexis raised her hand up as her blade began to glow.

"Dramon. Spirit flame!"

Her Bit Beast rose and made Draggon back off as she was covered in white flames and then rammed right into the dragon, forcing him back into his sealed state, thus making it quite simple for her to then knock him out of the dish and fly up into Tyson's hands.

Everyone stared in surprise at that as the half dragon/phoenix beast retreated to her blade to rest, a little upset that the battle didn't last too long.

Max snapped out of the shock and smiled happy that his sister won.

"And the winner and still defending champion...Alexis Hiwatari!" he said.

ALexis and Kai stared at him in surprise while he scratched the back of his neck.

"Hiwatari?" asked Tyson.

"Well, yeah. I mean, after all, she is Kai's sister and his name is Hiwatari, so I figured she should go back to using her old name. Besides, it sounds cooler than Alexis Tate." the blonde explained.

"He has a point." Ray said as Alexis called her blade back to her.

"Hey, wait! Why not change it to Lexi Hiwatari?" Tyson sugested.

Kai came over to his sister as she seemed to be thinking it over.

They other three boys all turned to her, smiles on their faces.

"What do you say, Lex?" asked Tyson.

The navy haired girl looked at then a smile breaking out on her face.

"Sounds great." said Lexi Hiwatari.

The boys all cheered, Tyson and Max tackling her in a hug, happy to hear that she was embracing her roots and would hopefully be one step closer to choosing to join their team.

The group all laughed, Kai even cracking a small smile.

Lexi walked back to her hotel room, feeling a little anxious about meeting up with her mother and teammates.

She opened the door to the room and almost groaned in annoyance when she saw them all there and they soon stopped whatever they were doing to stare at her as she walked into the room.

"ALexis, is it true?" Judy asked as soon as she closed the door behind her.

Lexi closed the door behind her and walked off, ignoring the looks of exile that they all had as she walked on.

"Alexis Tate-"

"Hiwatari." Lexi said.

"What?"

"My real name is Hiwatari and I plan on using it in honor of my late parents and my older brother." the girl said.

"Why though? Your parents aren't around and judy is your mother now." Emily said.

Lexi laughed coldly at that as she turned her red eyes on them.

"She hasn't been a mother to me or Max for years now." she said making the female scentist take a step back in shock.

"Face it. You've been far too busy with your beloved, spolied All Starz and job to even make time to act like a true mother to Max and I. Stop with the science and gathering data and focuss on what's real and right in front of you. We won't be around for too long. Sooner or later, Max and I will grow up and will never see you again. He'll be off doing whatever and I'll be going back to Japan to live with Kai and learn more about my real family. We won't need you forever so you might as well take advantage of us actually wanting you around now instead of pushing us away. You pretty much lost me. Don't lose Max."

With that being said, Lexi turned her back on the group and walked off to her room to rest from the day's events and prepare herself mentally for the tournament even though she wasn't going to participate.

"Maybe...I should be a Blade Breaker." she said lying down on her bed.

Dramon cooed softly, a lullaby that eased her troubled mind and put her to sleep so she would be energized to face the day tomorrow.

The day she would make her final desion.

Blade Breaker or All Star?

TBC


	8. A Note to Readers

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Dementra

AnimeCrazy88

FoxyestWolf

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? I'm adding this on because this recently happened to me.


	9. A Clash Between Friends

"A Clash Between Friends"

Lexi sat at the back of the bus, ignoring her teammates and mother as they got closer to the glitter dome for the finals, staring down at her beyblade.

Dramon cooed, trying to calm down her master who as still conflicted over what would happen after the match.

The blunette smiled down at her beast gratefully and then kissed the chip as a thank you.

The bus finally stopped and the All Starz walked off, Judy leading them into the dome and down the hallway, Lexi feeling even more stressed as they got closer to the arena.

They walked in and were met by the screaming fans, who were getting riles up by DJ Jazzman and the announcers, but Lexi wasn't really listening to them because it was the same old boring stuff about getting pumped up for some awesome battles blah blah blah.

She was really more focussed on the team across the bey dish, the Blade Breakers, who all saw her looking at them and gave her a smile, even Kai, as Tyson and Max waved at her making her smile softly too.

The first match was about to begin so Ray went up to represent his team and Eddy exchanged some serious looks with Michael, Steve and Emily before he went up, which confused Lexi.

What did she miss?

"Eddy, wait." Judy said.

The five teenagers all gave her confused looks.

"You won't be in this match today, I'm afraid." the female scientist said with a sad look in her blue eyes.

"What? But why not?" Eddy asked with wide eyes.

"Because Alexis will."

The All Starz gasped in disbelief as they stared at the woman.

"WHAT?" they all yelled.

"You can't be serious!" Michael said outraged.

"That wasn't in the plan!" Emily exclaimed.

"Uh, All Starz? We need you to send a blader out...now." Jazzman said.

"Stay out of this!" the five teens all yelled making the man shrink back in fear and let them be to work out their problem.

Lexi turned her cold red eyes on her mother, rage and betrayal radiating off of her.

"No. I refuse to blade. We all decided that Eddy was going to be a part of this match. You can't just make those kinds of changes without confirming them with us at the last minute." she said.

"She's right. How is that fair to any of us?" Michael said stepping in front of the girl as she stared at his back in shock.

Did he just...agree with her?

"Alexis always blades! Let her take a break for once and let us do this." Steve insisted.

"She at least deserves that." Emily said with her arms crossed.

What the hell happened to her teammates? Were they abducted by aliens or something when she wasn't looking? And were they actually defending her?

"I know and I agree with all of you. I understand why you are all upset, but this isn't my plan. It's Douglas'." Judy said.

Dramon snarled at that name, feeling her master's anger when the man was mentioned.

"What did he do?" Lexi asked.

"He threatened to fire me if you don't battle. All of us for that matter. I truly am sorry." Judy said sadly.

Lexi bit her bottom lip feeling conflicted again.

She really didn't want to battle any of her friends, but if she didn't her team and mother would get fired, all of their hard work and dreams getting thrown out before they could be truly realized and that just weren't right.

Sighing, Lexi walked up to the dish, surprising the two teams as they watched her.

"Lex?" asked Ray.

"I'm so sorry about this, but I have no choice. My mother's job and teammates' futures are on the line if I don't battle today." she said with sorrowful eyes.

Ray smiled in understanding and nodded knowing that she would do anything to help the others and he respected that about her.

"Don't worry about it, Lex. Besides, I really wanted to battle you for a while now." he said.

Lexi smiled at him.

"Thanks, Ray. Just be warned that I will not go easy on you just because we're friends." she said.

"That just makes this even better." he said back.

The two laughed in good humour as they got their launchers and beyblades ready.

"Good luck you two!" Tyson called.

"Now isn't that some great display of sportsmanship ladies and gentlemen! This is what the game is about. Friendship, excitement, challenge-" Jazzman was cut off.

"Shut up and start the match!" the All Starz and Blade Breakers yelled at him.

"Right, sorry! Three...two...one..."

"LET IT RIP!" the crowd roared.

Dramon and Driger were sent flying, the dragon/phoenix lashing out all her power, blasting the white tiger out of the dish before the match even truly began, shocking everyone while Kai smirked at the display of power from his sister.

"Told you I wouldn't go easy on you." Lexi said with a smile and a playful wink as her team snapped out of their momentary stupor to cheer, although it was awkward for her since they never did that before.

The neko jin laughed again and got ready for the next round.

"I guess I should listen to you more." he said.

They started again, their blades clashing together, sparks flying from the metal of the attack rings.

The two wouldn't back off from each other, green sparks and white flames leaving marks around the dish.

"Play time's over, tiger boy. Dramon!" Lexi yelled.

"No, it's just beginning, Lex. Driger!" Ray yelled.

The two beasts rose from their chips and clashed again, growling at each other as they fought, Driger pouncing on top Dramon, making her cry out in pain as Lexi called out to her beast in worry.

"Dramon! Fly and use Spirit Flame!"

Dramon nodded and flew up high in the arena, flung the tiger off of her back, watching as Driger fell for a bit before she blasted him with a stream of white flames making him retreat back to the safety of his blade and it stopped spinning, declaring the females the winners of the second round.

Ray collected his blade as Lexi's returned to her, the boy's gold eyes narrowed and his pupils becoming more catlike as they met the girl's flashing red ones that burned like a flame.

"You're doing pretty well, Ray. No one's lasted against me that long before." Lexi said complimenting him and making Emily bristle in jealousy and anger at that as the boys laughed at her.

"Thanks, but let's see how this ends. I'm not gonna lose to you this time." he said.

"Right, but I just wanted to let you know...this has been real fun."

The neko jin smiled at that.

"Yeah, I agree."

They loaded their launchers and then sent their blades flying back into the dish, their blades making contact directly, the force sending a flash of light out that blinded everyone for a few seconds as Dramon and Driger rose from their chips and began fighting, destroying the dish as they went.

The female beast flew circles around the tiger and he jumped around trying to catch her, looking more like they were playing and their masters laughed at them, feeling light and good.

The two beasts soon stopped their playing and turned serious, slamming into each other again, getting ready to end the battle.

"Now, Driger. Tiger Claw attack!" Ray yelled.

The tiger roared as green sparks crackled around him.

"Looks like I get to try out a new attack." lexi said sending a smile over to her beast.

Dramon nodded.

"Spirit Flame Inferno!"

The female beast was covered completely in white and purple flames as she charged at the tiger, the two hitting head on, the force of their attacks destroying what was left of the bey dish.

The two beasts retreated to the safety of their blades as they were both knocked out, Driger getting flung over towards Lexi, who raised her arm up and caught him in her hand as Ray caught Dramon in his that he held out in front of him.

Lexi looked down at the tiger and smiled.

"It was nice fighting you, Driger." she said.

The bit chip shined a soft green color for a second before it went back to normal, as if the tiger himself had agreed with her.

She shook her head and walked over to the blade Breaker's side of the dish where the chinese boy stood with the beyblade in his hands.

"Great match. I'm almost sad it ended." she said handing over his dark gray blade.

"I agree. It was great to finally battle you." he said handing over her white and purple blade.

"Although, you could do it more often if you joined our team. No pressure or anything."

Lexi rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms and gave him a mock glare.

"I rold you all before, tiger boy, I'm not telling anyone what my choice is until after the tournament is over."

Ray frowned.

"What's up with the whole tiger boy thing?" he asked.

"Would you rather I call you kitten?" she asked with a playful smile.

"Tiger boy's good." he shrugged.

They both laughed and turned to go back to their teams, Lexi becoming weirded out as her teammates all gathered around her, congragulating her on the win, thanking her for deciding to battle today and complimenting her on her power.

"Great work, ALexis." Eddy said kindly.

"Yeah, you really saved our hides." Steve said patting her shoulder.

"It was a no brainer that she would win." Emily said.

The boys shot her a warning look.

"But it was still a nice performance." she relented.

Lexi narrowed her red eyes, unsure of how to react to her teammates new attitudes, even Judy was surprised by it.

They were all being nice and calm for once, not to mention supportive and Michael was even being good by keeping his mouth shut, only speaking to say good things.

She was begining to believe that her alien abduction theory may be aqurate after all.

Why else would they be acting this way?

TBC


	10. Lexi's Choice

"Lexi's Choice"

Lexi watched the battles between Steve and Tyson in great worry when she saw that the greenette was pushing himself far past his limits to win and if he continued, then he would need to be placed in a hospital because of a heart attack, making her and the other All Starz yell at him to calm down and stop trying to force himself.

Lexi didn't care if they won or not, she wasn't going to risk Steve's health for it!

Tyson wound up winning the match and Lexi quickly rushed to her teammate's side to help him back to the bench to sit and get checked out, Eddy helping her carry the quarterback as she went all mother hen mode on him for not thinking of his heart problem before going into that crazy attack he did.

The scientists all went to Steve's side to check him out and Lexi backed away, not trusting them at all.

She had always tried her best to never get sick because she didn't trust anyone in lab coats, they gave her the chills, as if she had a bad experience with them once before when she was younger, but couldn't remember since she lost her memory.

The last round was between Max and Michael and the navy haired girl looked over at the red head as he was debriefed on what to do, worry in her red eyes as he looked over at her and sighed.

"Look Alexis, I know you don't like this, but it's happening. I won't hold back on him just because he's your baby brother." Michael stated placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I would kill you if you ever did go easy against someone. Just don't show off like a jerk and I won't care. That's always been the issue, Parker." She said crossing her arms as she turned around to watch as her brother walked up to the new beydish, which was baseball style to fit Michael's beyblade.

Max met his sister's eyes and he smiled at her.

She smiled back, happy that he was so eager to battle and sat back down next to Emily to watch the match between the two boys.

She nearly bit through her lip as she watched Trygle and Draciel fight each other and she cheered for both boys, not really caring who would win this tournament, as long as it finally ended and she could tell everyone what she chose to do and maybe get her claws in Douglas for that stun he pulled to make her battle one of her friends.

In the end, Max won, even after Michael had used all of his power on him.

After the Breakers congragulated each other, the All Starz all walked over to them, ready to hear what Lexi had decided.

"Lex, did you see me?" Max said jumping over to her throwing his arms around her in a hug that she returned happily.

"You were great, Maxie. In fact, everyone was." She said looking at Tyson, Ray, Steve and Michael.

"But." She rounded on Steve.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that and give me a heart attack again, I will break every bone in your body. Do you have any idea how worried sick we were about you? What in god's name mad you do something like that?" she said with her red eyes burning.

"Look, it was my fault." Michael said shocking her and Judy.

"What do you mean, Michael?" Judy asked the captain.

"Well, Alexis said that she was offered a spot on the blade Breakers, but we didn't want her to go." Eddy said.

"We all realized that we weren't being very fair to you and Michael came up with the idea that maybe if we started acting like a team and friends for once, that maybe we'd win and you would decide to stay with us." Emily said smiling for once instead of using her smug grins.

"So that's why you guys didn't want me to battle Ray. You all wanted to show me how much you changed just so you could keep me on the team. You guys actually did all this…for me?" Lexi asked staring at them with wide red eyes that turned a light ruby color to express her surprise.

"Yeah, after all, you're the one who always keeps us together, even when we piss you off." Michael said.

The other three gave him a look.

"OK, when I piss you off." He relented.

Lexi shook her head and laughed at that as she pulled the four of them into a hug, shocking them all.

"I love you guys. But if you ever do something like that again, I will kill you."

The All Starz laughed at that, even though they knew she was serious, and hugged her back, the Breakers watching them with smiles, happy that they finally became friends.

"But wait? Does this mean you're gonna stay on the All Starz team?" Tyson asked breaking the mood.

The five teens pulled away from each other.

Lexi put her hands on her hips as everyone stared at her, waiting for her answer.

"Let's just put it this way. I am not someone you can easily tame and if you try to make me do things I don't approve of, you'll find out the hard way how wild I can get." She said with a smirk.

"Uh, what does that mean?" Tyson asked with a clueless face.

"It means she's joining our team." Kai said walking pass him to standing by his sister.

"That should have been obvious. Douglas is always trying to get you to do things you don't like, so it figures you wouldn't want to work for him anymore. I can respect that." Emily said with a shrug and a smile.

"Is that true, Alexis?" asked Kenny.

The navy haired girl looked at him with a smile and winked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm one of you guys now." She said happily.

Tyson and Max laughed in joy and tackled the girl in a hug as the other three members of the team just smiled at having a new member.

"Welcome to the team, Lex." Ray said.

"Yes, I must say that it will be a pleasure to have you join us on our way to Russia." Said Mr. Dickinson as he walked over, a mad Douglas behind him.

"That isn't going to happen! Alexis Tate is under contract to be a part of the All Starz team." He said.

Lexi pulled away as she and her brother sent him matching deadly glares that made him jump back in fear at how fierce and frightening they were.

"That may be. But Alexis Tate isn't her real name. Her birth name is Alexis Hiwatari and she is the twin sister of Kai Hiwatari, therefor she can join our team if she wishes." Mr. Dickinson stated as he pulled out some paper work to show the man who deflated and relented.

Lexi was then officially claimed as the newest member of the Blade Breakers team and had a formal good bye with her old team before she packed up a bag of her things for the cruise and hugged her former teammates goodbye, wishing them all well before she met up with the others and they boarded the ship, ready for the new tournament and to form a strong bond with each other.

Lexi took out her blade and smiled down at her Bit Beast.

"Well, it looks like our story's only just begun now, Dramon." She said.

Dramon glowed purple for a second and cried out in agreement before her master turned to follow the boys to their rooms and enjoy the cruise, ready to take on anything that life threw at them.

TBC


	11. News on a sequel

OK so this story is done, but don't go cursing me yet because there will be a sequel coming up soon called "Real Wild Child". It will be based on how Lexi and the Breakers become closer how they defeat the Dark Bladers and the Majestics. Thank you all who have read and enjoyed this story, I've really enjoyed writing it and I hope you all like the next instalment.


End file.
